


Kinktober 2018

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/F, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Kinktober writing prompts. A new story will be added every day. Various ships will be included.





	1. Deep-Throating: Winteriron

Bucky threw his head back into the pillows, groaning loudly. “Tonyyy.”

Tony looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, smirking around the thick cock in his mouth before swallowing it down to the hilt once more.

“How did ya get so good at this doll?” Bucky moaned.

Tony pulled off with a pop, pressing a light kiss to the tip, making Bucky shudder.

“Practice honey,” he replied and went right back to work.

He tongued at the vein on the underside, reveling in the sounds it pulled from the super soldier. Tony moaned low in the back of his throat when Bucky grabbed his hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands.

Bucky guided Tony’s head up and down, thrusting shallowly into his mouth on the down strokes. Tony surrendered all of his control and allowed Bucky to use him however he liked.

When Bucky began going faster, Tony let his throat go lax, knowing that Bucky was close. He glanced up at the larger man and winked once Bucky made eye contact. That was all it took for Bucky to lose control.

He moaned loudly, chanting Tony’s name over and over while pushing Tony’s head all the way down on his cock, the tip bumping into the back of his throat with Bucky’s release. Bucky pulled Tony up just as Tony was starting to become light headed from lack of oxygen and tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes, a string of saliva connecting them.

Tony coughed a few times, wiping saliva and remnants of come off his lips. Bucky sat up and pulled him close, muttering sweet things in his ear as Tony caught his breath and thumbing away the tears that had spilled over.

“You’re so gorgeous, doll. So good to me,” Bucky praised.

Tony preened. “Anything for you, hot stuff.”

“C’mere, I’m not quite done yet,” Bucky growled.

Tony flashed a grin. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Bucky positioned Tony so he was straddling his lap. He ran his hands up and down Tony’s sides, admiring the genius above him. He trailed his hands from Tony’s back down to his ass, spreading the smaller man’s cheeks apart.

“Still wet for me?” He asked, sliding a finger in without resistance. A result of the thorough preparation that he’d done earlier.

“I’d hope so. You took long enough to stretch me before you got distracted by my mouth,” Tony quipped.

Just to make sure, Bucky slid in another finger and scissored them a couple times. The last thing he’d want to do is hurt his lover.

“Ready sugar?” Bucky pressed a kiss to the center of Tony’s chest.

Tony nodded and sank down on Bucky’s still hard cock. Both men sighed in unison. Bucky stayed still, allowing Tony to adjust, but Tony had other ideas. He lifted himself up until just the head of Bucky’s cock was inside him, then settling back down. He shifted his hips in expert circles, alternating between grinding his hips into Bucky’s pelvis and using his thighs to lift himself up and down Bucky’s shaft.

Bucky was so entranced by Tony’s movements that he forgot to move for the first few seconds. After coming back to himself, Bucky thrusted his hips up to meet Tony’s down strokes, fucking him as deep as he could.

Tony tilted his head down to catch the super soldier’s lips in a bruising kiss that was more of a clash of teeth than an actual kiss.

“God I love you,” Bucky breathed, struggling to grip Tony’s slick skin.

Tony grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and began fucking himself hard on Bucky’s length, feeling it drag across his prostate. His own cock tapping against Bucky’s abdominals. He needed friction desperately.

“Please,” Tony panted.

Bucky caught on, feeling Tony’s cock twitch, continnuously leaking precome. He gripped Tony’s length, slicking it with Tony’s own precome, and steadily pumping it in time with their thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Tony to come after that. He groaned, cock throbbing in Bucky’s hand, come leaking out through Bucky’s fist. His body went lax and he slumped into Bucky’s body, head nestled in the crook of the large man's neck.

Bucky hugged Tony close and fucked him deep, chasing his own release. Tony kissed and sucked bruises into Bucky’s neck, whimpering with the overstimulation to his prostate.

Bucky’s thrusted in hard, cock twitching and pulsing. Tony groaned at the feeling of being filled, imagining his insides being painted by Bucky’s come. He gave a few abortive thrusts backwards before both men went limp, falling back into the pillows together.

They breathed heavily for a few minutes, simply basking in the afterglow.

“I love you so much,” Tony whispered, voice hoarse from being thoroughly used.

“I love you too doll,” Bucky replied.

Bucky slipped his softening sock out of Tony, causing the smaller man to whine.

“I’ll be back. Just going to get something to clean you up with,” Bucky reassured.

He walked to the bathroom. Tony could hear the water running then shutting off before Bucky returned with a warm washcloth and the glass they kept next to the sink filled with cool water. Bucky helped him sit up and handed him the water.

Tony drank deeply from the glass while Bucky ran the washcloth over his body. He spread Tony’s legs and wiped away the come drying on his inner thighs. Throwing the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry basket, but not really caring where it landed, Bucky got back in bed.

Tony set the empty glass on the nightstand before cuddling into Bucky’s warm body. Bucky pulled the sheet over their heated bodies. They were far too hot for all of the blankets. Bucky tangled their legs together, while Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky whispered, placing a tender kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“Anytime, love,” Tony replied.

Shutting his eyes, Bucky mumbled, “I’ll have to return the favor sometime.” Before dropping off into sleep.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Tony yawned, feeling himself drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on Tumblr: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178657505877/kinktober-day-1


	2. Ass Worship: Ironstrange

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a really nice ass?” Stephen asked as he squeezed Tony’s firm behind.

Tony chuckled. “Many times.”

Stephen hummed as he continued to grope Tony’s ass. They were cuddled up together on the couch, half paying attention to a movie. Stephen on his back with Tony sprawled comfortably on top of him.

Tony let out a quiet moan when Stephen’s hands went lower, alternating between rubbing the back of Tony’s thighs and massaging the swell of his ass. The smaller man went limp on top of his boyfriend, giving into the sensations. 

While the massage was incredibly relaxing, it was also starting to become arousing. Stephen didn’t fail to notice Tony’s growing erection pressing into his hip.

The sorcerer clicked off the television and gathered Tony up in his arms.

“Come, let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable,” Stephen suggested.

“Okay.” Tony went willingly, hooking his legs around Stephen’s waist as he stood.

Stephen took Tony to their bedroom, depositing him on the bed, positioning him until the genius was on his stomach, pillow under his hips, laying in the center of the mattress.

“Now, where were we?” Stephen crawled behind Tony, settling between his thighs.

Tony peeked over his shoulder. “Giving me an awesome massage with those magic hands of yours?” Tony supplied. “No pun intended.” 

Stephen smirked. “Of course.”

Stephen went back to work, kneading the soft globes under his palms. He switched up the pressure he applied and location he worked, creating a pattern. Lower back, butt, upper thighs, and back up again. Repeating the process until Tony was a moaning, writhing mess beneath him.

“As relaxing as this is, I think I’d prefer if you moved on to something a bit more exciting,” Tony recommended.

With a wave of his hand, Stephen magiced away both his and Tony’s clothes in response.

“Now we’re talking’,” Tony ground his hips into the pillow to relieve some of the tension.

Stephen reached for the nightstand drawer, pulling out lube. He raised an eyebrow when he read the label on the bottle.

“Since when do we have blueberry flavored lube?”

“I like blueberries,” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

Stephen opened the bottle, squirting some onto his fingers. It smelled like pure sugar. Sighing exasperatedly, Stephen proceeded to spread Tony’s cheeks and rub a slick finger around his entrance.

Tony whined and pushed back into Stephen’s fingers.

“Oh no, none of that,” the wizard whispered, pressing his other hand on Tony’s lower back, preventing him from moving. 

He teased Tony’s hole relentlessly while Tony whimpered, nearly crying.

“Stephen!” He shouted.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please!”

Stephen slowly pressed in a finger to the first knuckle. Tony pressed his face into the pillows, fingers gripping the sheets above his head.

“Okay, now you’re just being mean,” His muffled voice came from the fabric.

Finally, Stephen decided he’d had enough fun teasing his lover. He slid his finger all the way in, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second.

“Mm, yes there,” Tony groaned when Stephen brushed over his prostate. 

Stephen bent down to press open mouthed kisses to Tony’s backside, trailing his tongue down to Tony’s entrance. He pulled back abruptly after tasting the lube.

“This stuff really is repulsive, you know?” He smacked his lips a few times trying to get rid of the taste.

Tony didn’t reply, merely letting out another moan when Stephen pressed hard into his sweet spot. 

Deciding to indulge him, Stephen added a third finger. He resolved to suffer through the sickeningly sweet lube and added his tongue to the mix.

Tony sobbed, chanting Stephen’s name like a prayer. He was getting painfully close, trying to rub himself off against the pillow.

“Stop that. I want to see you come from just my fingers,” Stephen punctuated his order with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers over Tony’s prostate.

Tony obeyed, stilling his hips.

“Faster,” He pleaded.

Obliging, the sorcerer sped up his ministrations, pumping his fingers deep and swirling his tongue around the rim.

With one more direct press to his prostate, Tony came hard. Shuddering through it while yelling Stephen’s name and a few curses.

“Perfect.” Stephen smoothed over Tony’s back and hips as he came down from his high.

Stephen pulled out his fingers and shifted his weight to his knees. 

“Just stay like that,” He panted as he furiously stroked his hard cock.

It took only a couple dozen strokes for Stephen to finish himself off, having worked himself up so much. He painted Tony’s ass with ropes of white, slumping over him once he was done.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, Stephen rolled to the side, running his hand over Tony’s body and rubbing his come into the smaller man’s skin.

“Gross,” Tony complained. “You’re going to make me all sticky.”

He batted halfheartedly at Stephen. Stephen chuckled, summoning a portal and grabbing a washcloth to clean them up while Tony reached under himself to toss the soiled pillow to the floor.

After a quick wipe down and tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom through the portal, Stephen cuddled into Tony’s side. Tony turned over and pulled Stephen closer so he could place a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Alright, I’ll admit it. That lube really is nasty.” Tony rubbed over his lips with the back of his hand.

“Told you.”

Stephen reached for Tony’s butt again, placing his hands over the rounded flesh.

“You really do have a great ass,” Stephen stated.

Tony snorted. “So I’ve been told. When were you going to tell me that you were such an ass man?”

Stephen shrugged. “I thought I’d make it a surprise.”

“I guess I can’t complain about that. I do like surprises,” Tony concluded.

The two snuggled closer to one another, basking in each others warmth. Each caressing the other’s skin in a sleepy haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178689748727/kinktober-day-2


	3. Temperature Play: Frostiron

Being a Jotun certainly had its perks. Well, at least according to Tony it did. Loki wasn’t too fond of what he was, but he was beginning to accept himself more and more everyday. Of course it helped to associate the “monster” Loki thought he was with some positive experiences.

The whole thing had been Tony’s idea. Loki had not been very enthusiastic about the plan at first, but he couldn’t resist going along with his adorable, human boyfriend’s scheme. Especially when Tony had used those big brown eyes to his advantage. Loki simply couldn’t refuse even if he tried.

And that’s how he found himself in his current predicament. Sitting on their king sized bed next to a tied up, naked, and blindfolded Tony Stark. He really couldn’t complain, Loki found the brunett midgardian beautiful. Even the arc reactor surrounded by thick scarring was absolutely breathtaking in his mind.

The room had been turned up to a nice, toasty eighty degrees fahrenheit. Tony’s skin was hot to the touch, skin slick with sweat, while Loki stayed in his Jotun form. Every time the frost giant would touch Tony, the man would arch off the bed with a shout from the shock of cold skin.

“I still don’t understand why you enjoy this,” Loki wondered aloud as he ran his hands over Tony’s stomach.

Tony shivered. “It’s like using ice, but without having to get wet.”

Loki rose an eyebrow. “I fail to see how that would be enjoyable either.”

Tony whined when Loki pulled his hands away, twisting and canting his hips into empty air.

“C’mon Lokes, touch me,” Tony moaned.

Loki trailed his icy fingertips down Tony’s abs, hovering them over his hip bones, but avoiding the place Tony wanted him most.

“Fuck, Lokiiiii,” Tony complained when Loki came within centimeters of his twitching cock. Close enough that he could feel the chill through the air on his sensitive skin, yet Loki still wouldn’t touch him.

Instead, Loki moved lower, walking his fingers over each of Tony’s thighs, down to his knees, and back up again. Tony tried to kick his legs, but they were tied at the ankle to the bedpost. He wasn’t going anywhere.

When Tony seemed to be nearly past his limits, pleading for Loki to touch him in a wobbly voice, Loki backed off altogether. He sat back on the bed, simply petting through Tony’s hair with a normal temperature hand until Tony had calmed himself.

“Not yet,” Loki whispered to him as the genius groaned.

“Please,” Tony breathed.

Loki hummed in thought for a second before running a single finger over Tony’s chest, paying special attention to each nipple, giving each a quick pinch before carrying on down his stomach once more. Tony’s breath hitched when Loki’s hand got close to his cock, expecting him to pull away again.

Loki didn’t take his hand away though, preferring to drag his finger over Tony’s length from tip to base, and giving his balls a quick squeeze.

“Cold!” Tony shuddered.

“Well, obviously,” Loki snorted.

“Smartass,” Tony teased.

“Oh just for that-,” Loki rolled Tony’s balls in his chilled hand.

Tony cried out a mix of “Cold!” and various curses.

When Loki felt he’d had enough fun tormenting his boyfriend, he decided to move on to the main event. He ghosted his hand over Tony’s cock once before gripping it in his freezing hand, giving it a few experimental pumps.

Tony thrashed in place, trying to simultaneously thrust his hips into Loki’s hold and shy away from the temperature. The warmth of the room was enough to keep him aroused, despite the chill to his most sensitive areas.

As Loki stroked Tony’s cock, he allowed his hand to heat up, making Tony painfully erect. Once his hand was warm again, Tony met his strokes with his own thrusts vigorously. His orgasm took both of them by surprise. Tony’s chest heaved with his heavy breaths as he came, Loki continuing to ring him out.

“Let me see you,” Tony said once he could breathe properly again.

Loki removed Tony’s blindfold and untied him. Tony blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light.

“I said let me see you.” the billionaire frowned.

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You’re looking at me.”

“I meant the real you,” Tony clarified.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, had nothing to say, and closed it again. He’d turned back to his human form before removing Tony’s blindfold. Closing his eyes, Loki removed the spell and allowed the blue pigment to flood his skin once more.

Tony held out his arms. “C’mere gorgeous.”

Loki scoffed, but nevertheless let himself drop into Tony’s arms, frigid skin meeting Tony’s overheated body.

Tony stiffened for a second from the contact but quickly relaxed.

“Sorry,” Loki mumbled.

Tony shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It was hot in here anyway.”

“You did turn the room into a sauna for reasons I still don’t understand,” Loki deadpanned.

“Again with the smartass comments,” Tony chuckled.

The brunett sighed and settled back into the pillows with Loki cuddled into his chest. Tony traced his fingers over the swirling patterns on Loki’s skin.

“I don’t know how you can find this form attractive, but maybe I could get used to it after all,” Loki concluded.

Tony beamed at him. “You’re beautiful like this darling. I like it when you’re comfortable enough to be yourself.”

“Then perhaps I could stay like this more often,” Loki offered.

Tony kissed the top of Loki’s head. “I’d like that very much,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178720825042/kinktober-day-3


	4. Mirror Sex: Stony

Tony despised the way he looked. Before Afghanistan, he never had any complaints about the way he looked, regardless of clothes, but now, he only saw all the flaws. It was a downward spiral.

Standing naked after a shower in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom wasn’t helping the matter. All he could focus on was the grey in his hair, especially in his goatee, the wrinkles around his eyes and scars all over his body. He even pinched his stomach, believing that he’d put on weight.

Worst of all was that stupid fucking arc reactor embedded in his chest. The thick scars surrounding the piece of equipment were anything but pretty. Pale, raised, and branching out in all directions. He hated it. He hated the way it made him feel, constantly making breathing a challenge, and he loathed the way it made him look.

Tony was so busy internally berating himself for every flaw about his body that he didn’t even notice Steve coming up behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey,” Steve muttered into Tony’s ear after kissing his neck. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Nothing,” Tony replied, tearing his eyes away from his own reflection to look at Steve’s.

“It’s obviously something. You’ve been spending an awful lot of time in front of this mirror recently. What are you thinking?” Steve wondered aloud as he peppered Tony’s neck with open mouthed kisses.

Tony sighed, knowing there was no hiding anything from his husband. “Just feeling a bit self conscious is all.”

Steve frowned, looking at Tony through the mirror. “What is there for you to be self conscious about? You’re absolutely stunning.”

“There’s nothing ‘stunning’ about a greying old man with a hunk of metal stuck in his chest. Especially not when compared to the epitome of human perfection,” Tony argued gesturing between himself and Steve.

“Nonsense, you’re beautiful.” Steve turned Tony’s head so he could kiss him properly. “Absolutely perfect,” he breathed when they pulled apart.

Steve ran his hands down Tony’s sides to his thighs, then back up again. Tony moaned, cock swelling with the touch.

Tony began pulling Steve in the direction of the bed, but Steve stayed still, tugging Tony back in front of him, facing the mirror.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Tony suggested.

Steve shook his head. “I want you to see exactly how beautiful you are. Especially when you come apart in my arms.”

Tony hesitated, but eventually nodded.

“Look at yourself, sweetheart,” Steve pointed to Tony’s reflection.

Tony struggled to maintain eye contact with himself, but he did it anyway if it pleased Steve. Steve continued to run his hands all over Tony’s body, paying special attention to the sensitive skin around his arc reactor. He traced each raised line and circled the casing with his fingertips.

Tony shuddered at the sensations, chest heaving with heavy breaths. Steve brought his mouth to Tony’s neck, littering the skin with kisses and bites.

“You’re wearing entirely too much,” Tony breathed.

Steve chuckled and let go of Tony for a moment to strip off his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, shimmying out of them and kicking them to the side.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yes,” Tony replied before going in for another kiss.

Steve licked over the seam of Tony’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Tony quickly obliged to Steve’s silent demand, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with the super soldier’s. He could still feel Steve’s hands wandering across his skin, dipping lower to his groin.

Steve grasped Tony’s cock, giving it a series of long slow strokes that Tony couldn’t help but moan into Steve’s mouth with. When Steve’s pace picked up, Tony was forced to pull away from his mouth so he could breathe properly.

Steve directed Tony’s head with a tender hand on his jaw back to the mirror. Tony watched helplessly as Steve worked his cock, turning him into a whimpering, writhing mess.

When Tony’s legs began to wobble, Steve gently lowered them both to the floor. He supported Tony with an arm across his chest, keeping him up on his knees. Tony closed his eyes when Steve went back to leaving love bites on his neck, but Steve wasn’t having any of that.

“Eyes open, doll,” He muttered between kisses.

Once again, Tony did as he was told and was rewarded with a particularly hard suck to the juncture between his neck and shoulder that was sure to leave a bruise.

Tony arched his back, trying to press against Steve as much as he could. Steve continued to give Tony’s cock languid strokes, making Tony whine and try to thrust up into it.

“Please,” Tony plead breathlessly.

Steve leaned back to snag a packet of lube from his jeans pocket. Despite his delirious desperation, Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You keep lube packets in your pockets?”

“Always have to be prepared with you around, darling,” Steve teased.

He ripped the packet open and spread a generous amount over his fingers. Using his dry hand, Steve brought Tony’s left leg behind him, hooking Tony’s foot behind his knee to keep him in place.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Steve circled a finger around Tony’s opening, slicking the rim before slowly pushing past it. Tony threw his head back onto Steve’s shoulder. Steve added a second finger, scissoring them a few times before sliding in a third. He made sure Tony felt the burn, knowing that Tony enjoyed it, but also making sure to prep him thoroughly.

After a minute or two of pumping his fingers slowly in and out, Steve deemed Tony ready enough for him. He took his fingers away to which Tony protested with a high whine.

“Look up, I want you to see yourself when I fill you,” Steve said.

Tony watched as Steve did as he promised, slicking his cock and pushing into him agonizingly slow. He hissed at the slight burn, but quickly adjusted, letting out a long, drawn out moan.

Steve wasted no time in pulling back out to the tip and rolling his hips back up. Tony wasn’t able to move much from the position he was in, forcing him to let the seansation carry him.

There wasn’t any urgency to Steve’s thrusts. Each one was slow, lazy, but precise, dragging across Tony’s prostate in one fluid motion.

Tony had to admit, there was a certain amount of grace to their lovemaking. It was tender, full of emotion, and, dare he say it, simply beautiful. He couldn’t help but keen at the sight. While he wanted Steve to go faster, he also wanted to make this moment last forever.

Steve switched his hold on his lover, using one hand to hike Tony’s elevated leg higher, and the other to tilt his head to the side, giving Steve access to his neck again. The new angle allowed him to go much deeper.

Without warning, Steve sped up the pace. The rhythmic throbbing of his cock inside of Tony hinted at Steve’s climbing desire. Even with Steve’s endurance levels, he couldn’t hold himself back forever. He gripped Tony’s leg hard, likely to leave fingerprints behind, and sucked another dark mark next to the first on Tony’s neck while his thrusts became erratic. Steve came with force, cock pulsing and coating Tony’s channel.

The combined sensations of Steve’s orgasm within him, and the man’s teeth on his neck, were enough to push Tony over the edge. He cried out Steve’s name as he came, release spattering across their reflections and running down the mirror. Tony watched the entire thing until he was too worn out to even keep his eyes open.

Steve caught the smaller man when his body went entirely limp, still keeping him upright and placing gentle kisses and licks over his marked skin.

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered with one more careful kiss to Tony’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178940799667/kinktober-day-4


	5. Shotgunning: Stucky

Back before the war, Bucky smoked. It wasn’t something he did often, but he found that it helped with the stress at the time. When he went to war, his habit increased. He tried to make his rationed cigarettes last, but found himself still trading with other soldiers for more.

After the fall and his subsequent transformation into the Winter Soldier, Bucky stopped smoking. He wasn’t given cigarettes from his handlers, and the habit was wiped from him just like the majority of his memories.

After Steve brought him back, Bucky’s memories began to resurface as did his cravings for the nicotine. Even with the team telling him that cigarettes were terrible for him, Bucky picked up the habit once more. He said that it helped him relax and since he was a super soldier, regardless of the knockoff serum, he wouldn’t get cancer.

One evening, after dinner and a shower, Bucky was out on the terrace of his and Steve’s shared apartment in the Tower, unwinding with long drags of smoke. He admired the lights and sounds of the city. It was louder and brighter than he remembered, but still carried the same feeling of home. He could feel his body relaxing further with the thought.

The sliding door opened and Steve padded outside, clad in sweatpants, a soft cotton tee, barefoot and hair still damp from his own shower.

“Hey Buck,” he greeted.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky replied, turning around and resting his back on the railing.

Steve sat down on one of the lounge chairs they kept on the terrace, relaxing into the coarse cushions. They were an atrocious shade of yellow that Stark had decided would ‘brighten up’ the place, but they kept them nonetheless.

“Team still giving you a hard time about the cigarettes?” Steve asked.

“Apparently they’re ‘cancer sticks’ now,” Bucky glanced at the roll of tobacco between his fingers.

Steve snorted, “Well, they’re not wrong.”

“Super soldier, remember?” Bucky tapped his temple. “I can’t get cancer.”

Steve chuckled, “Can you believe that the doctors actually prescribe me cigarettes to help with the asthma?”

“It seemed logical back then,” Bucky took a long drag of smoke, holding it in his lungs for a beat before exhaling it.

He took a seat in the chair next to Steve’s. Tapping the ashes off the end of his cigarette into the ashtray he kept on the small table between them.

“Hey, remember the thing we did whenever you smoked back before the war?” Steve questioned.

“Yeah, but you always started coughing something awful afterwards,” Bucky recalled.

“Well I wouldn’t cough so bad anymore. Wanna try it again?” Steve offered.  
Bucky smirked. “Of course. Get over here, punk.”

Steve’s eyes lit up and he rushed to get out of his chair. Bucky pat his lap, which Steve settled onto.

“Bit bigger now than you used to be,” Bucky teased.

Steve just laughed.

Bucky took another deep pull from his cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs as he pressed his lips to Steve’s for an open mouthed kiss. He blew out the smoke into Steve’s mouth then pulled away. Steve held his breath, feeling the burn of the hot smoke in his lungs before exhaling it in a thick cloud.

“Just like you remembered?” He asked after blowing out all the smoke.

“Better. You don’t go into an asthma attack afterwards now.” Bucky grinned.

Steve huffed a laugh and went in for another kiss, this time without the added smoke, but still tasting the tobacco on Bucky’s tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/178941183502/kinktober-day-5


	6. Biting: Stony

A not so well known fact about Steve Rogers is that he really enjoys biting. The only one who does know this fact is Tony Stark. He found out about this specific kink through experience.

Anyone who had met Steve would assume that he was as vanilla as anyone could get when it came to sex. Well, the opposite would be true. After a series of jokes about how prudish Steve supposedly was, the super soldier decided that he’d had enough.

And that’s how Tony found himself in his current predicament; Steve laying on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, cock buried deep in his ass, and, most noticeably, teeth nipping at his neck. Tony moaned helplessly at the sensations, the sharp bites on his neck sending sparks down his spine, making his back arch up.

While Steve’s attention to his neck wasn’t exactly gentle, the movements of his hips were slow and methodical. He liked to take his time, make Tony writhe under his affection. He gave a single hard thrust, just to switch up the pattern a bit, and Tony groaned loudly while trying to force Steve to go faster. All Tony got in response to his protests was another harsh bite, this time to his collarbone.

Steve leaned back to admire his work. Purple and red bruises were blooming all over the right side of Tony’s neck and down to his clavicle.

Tony panted, “Okay, maybe I was wrong. You’re not such a prude after all.”

Steve simply smirked and switched to Tony’s left side, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. Tony moaned and grasped Steve’s hair, torn between trying to pull him closer and push him away.

Steve licked a long line up Tony’s neck, just under his ear, over the fresh bruises. Tony let out a shuddering breath and tried to shift his hips for more friction. It was no use though, Steve had him pinned. The only extra friction he would get to his neglected cock would be from Steve’s abdominals brushing over it with the thrusts of his hips.

“Steeeeve,” Tony’s voice was a thready whine at this point as he desperately tried to get off.

Steve shushed him with a deep kiss to his lips, licking into his mouth and swallowing the smaller man’s moans.

“I’ll make you come once I’m done here, promise,” Steve whispered when he pulled away.

Tony groaned, but relented. Steve moved lower to start marking up Tony’s chest. It wasn’t until teeth attached to one of his nipples that Tony began to squirm again. It was a sharp pain that quickly translated to pleasure at his groin. He rocked his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts, and this time Steve let him.

With a few more deep thrusts aimed directly at his prostate and a particularly vicious pinch to his nipples, Tony was coming hard between them. Steve wasn’t far behind, hips stuttering with his own release.

When they came down from their highs, Tony was the first to become restless, trying to push Steve off of him.

“Let’s shower. I feel gross and sticky,” Tony suggested.

Steve agreed, feeling much the same. He sat up and pulled out of Tony, both of them shuddering at the feeling.

As Steve got the shower running, Tony examined himself in the bathroom mirror.

“Jesus Steve, you really did a number on me. I’m going to have to wear turtle necks for the next two weeks!” Tony exclaimed while he pressed a finger into one of the darkest bruises.

There were at least thirty different marks, all across his neck, chest, and even a few across his stomach. There was a particularly dark one at his hip.

Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around his genius. “You brought this upon yourself, doll.”

Tony turned in Steve’s arms to face him. “I suppose I did,” He sighed. “I’ll never doubt you again. But I thought you were America’s golden boy. Pure all the way to the core. Since when did you actually like this sort of thing?”

Steve chuckled and soothed a few sore marks with gentle licks. “That was just what the media wanted you to think. This is just the beginning.”

Tony smirked. “Ooh, that sounds promising, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/180579793470/kinktober-day-6


	7. Aphrodisiacs: Thundershield

Being in a relationship with Thor had its perks. For starters, Steve was actually able to go all out during sex without fear of hurting the god. An unexpected perk was related to the things that Thor would bring back from Asgard. Especially the things he came back with to spice up their intimate encounters.

Thor had just returned from another trip to his home and Steve was beyond excited to see him. As soon as Thor walked in the door to his floor in the Tower, he had a two hundred and twenty pound super soldier in his arms.

It had been a long three weeks for Steve. There had been only a few missions to keep him busy. He had been lonely and downright sulky for the past week. None of his team mates could figure out how to cheer him up, but now all of that was forgotten with Thor holding him again.

Steve pressed a kiss to Thor’s lips in greeting.

“Missed you,” Steve muttered, pressing his forehead to Thor’s.

“I can tell,” Thor chuckled, holding Steve closer to him. “I brought you something that I think you’ll like.”

Steve leaned away to look at Thor properly. “What is it?” He asked hopefully.

“Let's eat something and I’ll tell you.” Thor nodded to the kitchen.

Steve agreed and began suggesting dinner ideas. Settling on spaghetti, Steve and Thor worked together to cook, quickly serving themselves, and sitting down to eat.

Once settled across from each other and catching up from the weeks Thor was gone, Thor brought up his surprise to Steve again. He fished a small leather pouch out from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table between them. Steve stared at it with curiosity.

“Open it,” Thor instructed.

Steve nodded and drew open the pull strings on the pouch. Upturning it, two small rocks fell out into his palm. They were nearly translucent, and glowed with a subtle purple light. Aside from the glowing, the rocks reminded Steve of chunks of rock candy.

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed as he picked up one of the stones to inspect it closer. “What are they?”

“They are what you Midgardians would call an aphrodisiac,” Thor explained.

Steve’s eyes widened. “But they’re rocks.”

Thor gave a deep chuckle. “They’re more than rocks, my love. Consuming them brings about great arousal.”

“Consuming…” Steve’s comparison to candy wasn’t far off. “You can eat these?”

“Yes. They taste sweet.”

Steve hummed in understanding. “Did you want to use these tonight?”

“I was hoping to,” Thor confirmed. “But only if you want to.”

Steve thought for a moment. Drugs wouldn’t work on him because of the serum, but these were from Asgard. Asgardian liquor was capable of getting him drunk, so these stones would probably work on him as well.

“Sure. I’ll try them,” Steve decided.

Thor clapped his hands together. “Excellent. However I must warn you that the feelings brought on by this drug are intense. Even I don’t really know how to describe their total effect,” he warned.

“That’s alright. I’m sure you’ll be able to take care of me.” Steve grinned.

“Indeed I will,” Thor replied with his own warm smile.

After cleaning up the dinner dishes, Thor suggested that they take the drug now and maybe watch a movie since it would take a while to set in. They each took a rock and put it in their mouths at the same time.

Thor had been right, it was very sweet. It almost made Steve’s teeth hurt by how sugary the taste was. There was a hint of grape along with the sweetness and Steve internally laughed at the similarity to the rock candy he had eaten a few times as a child. The stones dissolved quickly, leaving a slight tingly feeling on Steve’s tongue that also dissipated a few minutes later.

The two cuddled up on the couch together and decided to watch Finding Nemo. Thor was still on his Disney Movie kick and was determined to watch all of them. However, they only got about half way through the movie when Steve’s attention began to drift.

He found that he could no longer focus on the brightly colored fish and was instead squirming his hips and rubbing his legs together. He was also half hard and beginning to feel heat pooling in his stomach.

Apparently Thor was not far behind him. Clicking off the TV, Thor scooped Steve off the couch with a comment of, “Let’s go to bed.” and quickly carted him off to the bedroom.

Once again, Thor had been correct about the drug. By the time Steve was deposited on the bed, he was fully hard and desperate. Thor wasted no time in stripping them both and crawling on top of Steve. Immediately, Steve wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He felt like his blood was boiling under his skin. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. Steve moaned into Thor’s mouth as he ground his hips up into Thor’s, feeling like he would combust if he didn’t get release soon. His thrusts became frantic as he neared the edge. Steve had to move away from Thor’s mouth so he could breathe, panting heavily into the god’s neck.

Steve’s orgasm was intense, he could feel it all the way down to his toes. He came with a shout, painting both his and Thor’s stomachs in thick,white ropes. The image had Thor following after quickly.

Sated for the moment, both men relaxed into each other’s hold.

“That sure was something,” Steve breathed.

Thor chuckled. “That was merely the beginning. Another wave should be coming soon.”

Steve’s eyes widened, but he smiled, looking forward to the rest of the night.

Just as both of them had caught their breath, they felt the effects of the drug begin to take hold again. It was unrelenting, the feeling of desire burning just as strong as before.

This time, Thor rolled, bringing Steve with him so the super soldier ended up on top. If Steve’s cheeks hadn’t already been flushed with arousal before, they certainly would have been now.

Seemingly able to communicate with just their eyes, Thor glanced to the bedside table to which Steve nodded. Thor grabbed a bottle of lube and held up a condom with a questioning look. Steve shook his head, figuring that they were already a mess so no point in trying to keep clean now.

While Thor squeezed lube on his hand, warming it, Steve idly rutted into the dip of Thor’s hip. The thunder god’s cock slid between Steve’s cheeks, catching on his hole, making him shudder.

Thor held Steve’s hip with his dry hand, stilling his movements, before slipping his hand behind to rub his slick fingers over Steve’s entrance. Steve’s hips pushed back into Thor’s hand in a silent plea. Seeing no reason to hold out, Thor thrust in two fingers, scissoring them.

Steve moaned appreciatively at the stretch and begged for more until Thor had three and then four fingers easily sliding in and out in a steady rhythm.

Deeming Steve thoroughly prepared, Thor removed his fingers, quickly slicked his cock, and slid in to the hilt with one drawn out thrust. Steve leaned in to kiss Thor as the larger man began to move.

Kissing had quickly devolved into more sharing of breath than actual kissing. When their teeth began clicking together, Steve sat back, rocking his hips vigorously while he let out a litany of pleasurable noises.

Steve could tell that Thor wasn’t going to hold out much longer. The gods thick cock throbbed inside him incessantly. Thor reached for Steve’s own prick and used the remaining slick to ease his fast strokes.

When Steve came for the second time that night, it was even more intense than the first. He clenched down hard, preventing Thor from doing much more than rut into him for his own release.

Steve stretched himself over Thor, the larger man’s cock still half hard within him. They’d hardly even started, and yet Steve wasn’t sure how much more he could take. His body felt tingly and over-sensitized.

“Are you alright, my love?” Thor whispered, underlying concern in his tone.

Steve shifted a bit, trying, and failing to get his muscles to cooperate with him. “I think so? Just sensitive is all.”

“I’m afraid we’re far from being done,” Thor warned, hearing the hint of uncertainty in Steve’s voice. “The effects will most likely last for a few more hours.”

Steve sat up on his elbows to smile at his lover.

“I’ll be okay,” Steve assured. “We’ll just have sleep all day tomorrow to recover, yeah?”

“That we shall,” Thor agreed before leaning up for another kiss.

They kissed slowly and gently while waiting for the next wave to hit. It would be a busy night, but they were sure to enjoy every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:


	8. Blood/Gore: Thunderiron

The first time it happened, it was while Tony was in his workshop. Thor was lounging on the couch in the corner, watching cat videos on a Starkpad while Tony worked. Tony liked to listen to Thor’s booming laugh, and Thor enjoyed being in Tony’s company even if they weren’t doing anything together.

Tony must have been a little too sleep deprived or something, because one moment he was cutting a piece of metal, next he had a giant cut down the length of his arm. He didn’t even know how he had done it, he could only comprehend how much it stung.

“Fuck!” Tony hissed, examining the damage.

While his arm was welling up a bit blood, it wasn’t very deep. It would heal on its own, Tony just needed to wash it off and probably wrap some gauze around it.

Tony’s exclamation had Thor running to his side quicker than Tony could blink.

“What happened?” Thor demanded, eyes wide when he saw the gash on Tony’s arm.

“Oh, nothing to worry about. Just cut myself a bit,” Tony explained. “It’s not too deep though, I’ll be fine.”

“May I?” Thor asked, moving to hold Tony’s forearm in both his hands.

Tony nodded. “Sure, just let me get to the sink to wash--”

He was cut off by Thor leaning down and licking a long stripe directly up the cut. Tony was silent while Thor took his time to lap up the blood until it had stopped bleeding.

After he was done, Thor look up, blue eyes meeting Tony’s brown ones, and smiled. He let go of Tony’s arm and left without a word.

Tony was left in the middle of his workshop, staring wide eyed at his own arm, trying to process _what the fuck had just happened._

***

The second time it happened was after a particularly rough battle.

Tony had just peeled himself out of his bashed up armor on the quinjet and was examining the scrape near his temple when Thor came up behind him.

Before Tony even had a chance to say anything, Thor’s large hand was cradling the side of his face. Warm lips were placed on Tony’s temple, right over the wound. Thor laped at the small amounts of blood welling to the surface until it had stopped bleeding.

“Thanks?” The word came out of Tony’s mouth as more of a question than gratitude.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Thor smiled and winked--actually _winked_ at Tony--before pacing back across the quinjet to chat with Bruce.

Once again, Tony was left standing, dumbfounded at what just happened.

***

The third time it happened, Tony saw it coming.

The genius was in the kitchen, slicing up vegetables. He missed the carrot he was trying to cut and hit his finger instead. Immediately, Tony jumped back from the blade he’d nicked his index finger with.

“Damn it!” He swore as he watched drops of blood run down to his palm.

Tony went to get a paper towel but of course Thor beat him to it, seemingly to materialize out of nowhere. The god reached out, wordlessly requesting to take Tony’s hand.

Despite how odd Tony felt about the situation, he let Thor take his hand and raise it to his mouth. Thor quickly licked the blood from Tony’s palm and then took the finger into his mouth.

Finding this to be the perfect time to get some answers about the thunder god’s odd behavior, Tony asked, “So, what’s with the blood kink?”

Thor startled, looking up at Tony with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Thor protested when he released Tony’s finger.

Tony rose an eyebrow. “Uh huh.” He pointed to Thor’s groin. “That says otherwise.”

Instead of being embarrassed, Thor just chuckled. “Alright, you caught me. I do have something of a ‘blood kink’, as you put it.”

“I’m not opposed to exploring that with you.” Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Lend me some of that healing salve, the one you’ve used for rough battles, after we're done?”

“Of course,” Thor agreed, scooping Tony into his arms, kissing him forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:


	9. Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles): Stony

Tony knew he had pressed one too many of Steve’s buttons when the super soldier spun around violently to face him.

 _Oh shit,_ Tony thought.

“Now you’ve done it, Stark,” Steve growled, conforming Tony’s thoughts.

Tony swallowed audibly and took a few steps backwards. Steve followed him, backing the genius into the concrete wall of his workshop. There wasn’t any escape. Tony was pinned flat against the wall, bracketed by Steve’s arms.

“You wanna repeat what you just said?” Steve’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Uh… Nope, no. I’m good. I apologize. You can let me go now,” Tony rambled.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think so. You don’t sound like you’re sorry enough.”

Fear bounced around in Tony’s stomach. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Steve grabbed Tony under his thighs and pressed him to the wall, holding him up with one arm under his legs.

Tony’s eyes widened when he saw where the other hand was going; directly into his stomach.

Suddenly Tony burst out laughing as Steve poked and prodded the geniuses stomach. Tony tried to curl in on himself, but Steve pressed his torso against Tony’s, preventing him from moving.

“Steve! Please!” Tony shouted between giggles. “Stop!”

“Hmm, nope,” Steve hummed before blowing a raspberry into Tony’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I can’t take it anymore!”

Steve leaned back, pausing his attack, to look Tony in the eyes.

“So, you gonna take back what you said and admit that I’m right?” Steve asked, eyes glittering with mischief.

“Yes!” Tony coughed out. “You’re right, I’m wrong. I’m the cutest. Happy now?”

“Yes. Now I can reward you.” Steve smiled warmly and pulled Tony away from the wall, but didn’t put him down, instead electing to pull Tony in for a heated kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Tony asked, “You just going to keep holding me up, soldier?”

“Yep,” Steve answered simply.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

Steve snorted. “No. Super strength, remember? I can bench press two thousand pounds. You’re as light as a feather.”

Tony chuckled. “Good to know.”

Steve ground his hips against Tony’s, drawing a moan out of the smaller man as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve’s free hand went to Tony’s zipper, freeing his leaking cock, then doing the same for himself.

“I don’t have any slick down here,” Tony warned.

Steve grinned slyly. “After all we’ve done in your workshop, you still haven’t stocked up on lube?”

“I’m trying to discourage sex in the workshop, but somebody just can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves,” Tony retorted.

“Hey, you started it,” Steve argued.

“Did not! You were the one who back me into the wall and started-- Ah!”

Tony was cut off, giving a yelp when Steve licked his hand and took both their pricks in his fist. He gave a couple experimental strokes, running his palm over the heads. Tony was leaking enough by himself to make up for the lack of lube.

“Excited by something?” Steve asked playfully.

“Can’t help it,” Tony panted. “You putting those muscles to use is sexy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Steve twisted his hand just how Tony liked it. The added friction of the super soldiers cock against his added to the pleasure. Tony could tell he wasn’t going to last long, but he had no problem with that.

Sure enough, with a half dozen more strokes, Tony came. Steve managed to contain the mess with his hand and used it to ease the way for his own release. His hand moved faster, gripping them both tight. Tony whimpered as Steve worked over his over-sensitized cock. He bucked his hips in an attempt to either get away or move closer, he wasn’t sure which.

It was a relief to them both when Steve came. Tony was already slumped against Steve, head on the larger man’s shoulder, as Steve shook with his orgasm.

Realizing that Tony was in no shape to stand, Steve set him down gently on a worktable. He grabbed the first clean rag he saw to wipe them both down and put everything back in order.

“I need a nap now,” Tony yawned once he was clean and tucked back into his pants.

“Me too.” Steve wasn’t tired, but cuddling with Tony seemed like a great idea nonetheless.

“Carry me?”

Steve nodded and picked his boyfriend up, carrying him up to their floor for a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post:

**Author's Note:**

> Find the prompts here: https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018


End file.
